matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Matrix Wiki:Wikiproject Religion
'Christianity ' The Matrix Trilogy is a story that reaches beyond many themes and morals in history, life, philosophy, psychology, and religion. The Matrix Trilogy was written by Lilly and Lana Wachowski and they wrote the story using many of the themes previously described. This article is to give informative and detailed descriptions and interpretations of the Christian themes and parallels that are seen, described, used, and mirrored within The Matrix Series. This is an outline of what is to come shortly. Please feel free to edit and add in other interpretations. Plot The Journey of The One (The Journey of Jesus Christ) *Describe major scenes throughout the Trilogy and draw parallels between the scenes and events from scriptures. (Battle of Zion=Battle of Mount Zion, Neo's rise to the real world-The baptism of Christ and realization of God the Father, etc) will be many scenes in this section from the entire Trilogy. Characters Thomas Anderson and Jesus Christ *Describe the many similarities between the two figures and how they connect with one another by story, details, motivations, events, and helpers/disciples. *Explain history of both Neo and Christ told in scripture for Christ and dialogue and scenes for Neo. Trinity and The Holy Trinity of God *Describe how Trinity and The Holy Trinity aids the savior figure (Neo/Christ) physically, mentally, and spiritually using dialogue, scenes and interpretations for Neo and scriptures and interpretations for Christ. Morpheus and John the Baptist *Compare and describe the parallels and connection between Morpheus and John the Baptist from scenes and dialogue for Morpheus and scripture for John the Baptist. Agent Smith and The Devil *Describe how these two figures are very similar explaining similar evil plans to destroy all humanity and the savior. *Explain in detail about dialogues spoken by other characters describing Smith as well as dialogues from Smith about his motives and thoughts in comparison to The Devil. Cypher and Judas *Describe about the theme of betrayal within scripture and within the series and compare them with the two figures of Cypher and Judas. Mouse and Kid and The True Disciples *Describe how Mouse and Kid and The True Disciple of Jesus and similar for trust in Christ and God and the true supporter of God. The Oracle and Prophets *Using scenes and dialogue, explain how The Oracle is similar to high prophet within scripture. The One and Messiah *The prophecy of The One and the coming of the Messiah are entire similar in both scripture and in the films. Describe the similarities using scenes and dialogue within the Trilogy for The One and quote scripture for the Messiah. Agents and Demons *Possession is a act of pure evil that is used by demons to harm loved ones. Describe how agents within the Matrix and Demons within scripture are similar with scenes for agents and scriptures for demons. Sentinels (Machines) and Fallen Angels *Once that was good has fallen into the hands of evil but will eventually return to the hands of God. Machines were meant to serve human but went against them. But they eventually reached truce and cooperated with human once again. Compare the role of machines and sentinels in The Matrix Trilogy with Christians diverting away from God but eventually rwaching salvation and returning to God and parallels with angels taken by Satan but eventaully return to God. The Architect and A Face of God *God is embedded with The Holy Spirit and The Architect created the Matrix, the world created that allows The One to harness his power. Both of these figures give the savior the power to save the us all. Compare both of these figures using scenes and scriptures. Deus Ex Machina and A Face of God *The son of God communicates with the Father for guidance and pleads for mercy for us all. Neo speaks to the Machine "God" for mercy and truce of the human race. Compare both figures using scenes, dialogue, and scripture. Locations The Matrix and The Holy Spirit *Both forces collide with the one savior and grant him the power to save us all. Compare the concept of The Matrix and how it is connected to Neo with how The Holy Spirit is connected and always with Christ. Zion and Mount Zion *The pace of sanctuary until a battle for humanity takes place. Compare both locations using scriptures with scenes and dialogue. Club Hel and The Underworld (Hell) *The place where only evil exists and only those who oppose God enters with one entity ruling the underworld. Compare both locations. The Real World and The Real World *In The Matrix, once waking in the Real World, you realize the "truth" and must embark on a journey of self-realization and determinism to live life in the eyes of God and away from evil. Compare the fundamentals of the Real World within the Matrix Trilogy and how it is similar to living the Christian life. Events and Practices Awakening from The Pod in The Real World and Baptism *Upon awakening from the pod into the real world, the now newly known Redpill emerges from the waters of which they slept in; for now they realize the truth of their lives as they see life the way it should be. Upon receiving baptism, the now newly joined Christian emerges from the waters that cleaned the individuals to be free from evil and join his or her brothers and sisters in living a new life. Compare both powerful events using scriptures and scenes. Meeting with The Oracle and Personal Confessions *The Oracle offers many gifts. The main gift is the gift of guidance and mercy for their lives as the individuals wish to continue living out their lives. The priests and pastors offer many gifts to many individuals. They mostly offer gifts of guidance and words from God. Upon going to confession, individuals wish to be cleansed from their sins from God and be told where to take their lives in the eyes of God. Compare both powerful events using scriptures and scenes. Training Simulations and Rite of Christian Initiation of Adults (RCIA) *Before entering The Matrix to battle against evil and save humanity, Redpills must bed trained and lectured on knowing how to survive in order to save others. Before becoming a fully known Christian and disciple of God, individuals go through the RCIA program to know how to live out their lives and the lives of others by the ways God has intended for us to live. Compare both powerful events using scriptures and scenes. Objects The Red Pill and The Eucharist *Before accepting the truth and entering into the real world, the Bluepill must consume the red pill to allow a new life to be fulfilled and be with others in the real world. Before living a new life, the life of Christ, individuals must consume the Host, the Eucharist, to allow Christ into their lives and be filled with the glory of the Holy Spirit to be with God and all the Angels and Saints and brothers and sisters. Compare these two objects using scipture, movie dialogues and scenes. The Spoon and The Cross *Upon realizing the truth, the spoon is a reminder that the Matrix is not the Real World and that the Real World is waiting for them. The Spoon is also used an object to show belief in something greater than the Matrix, The Real World, and that how they will always be a part of the world that they live in. The cross of Jesus Christ is an object mostly used by many individuals as a reminder who their God is and that their lives are dedicated for salvation into the heavens. Both of these objects are used to show faith and belief. Compare these two objects using scripture, movie dialogues and scenes. Zee's Good Luck Charm and The Rosary *Zee and Link's object used for prayer and protection. Link holds onto the good luck charm and sometimes wrap it around his hand and speaks to it for good luck and protection of him and his loved ones. Rosaries are used for prayer, protection, pleads for forgiveness, and hope. Users wrapt rosaries around their hand and hold in while praying to God, his son Jesus, and Mary ever virgin. Compare these two objects using scripture, movie dialogues and scenes. Message from Peazeract Thank you for taking time to read this information. Please feel free to add in other interpretations about Christianity within The Matrix. The Wachowskis are Christians themselves and it is obvious that they implemented Christian themes within this powerful franchise. I hope this information is/will be clear and I hope to meets many new users so we can discuss more about this topic. Thank you and God bless. --Peazeract (talk) 06:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC)